Three Wish From Him
by Mitsuka Kimii-chan
Summary: Hanya dari sebuah kesepakatan konyol, mereka dapat mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Warn: Sho-ai/BL/DongWoo (Donghyun x Minwoo)/Boyfriend fanfiction. DLDR! This just fanfiction.


**Judul** : **Trhee Wish From Him**

 **Author** : Mitsuka kimii-chan

 **Disclaimer** : Boyfriend itu milik Tuhan, Agency, dan orang tua mereka saya hanya pinjam nama mereka saja.

 **Pairing** : DongWoo

 **Other Cast** : Bisa ditemukan sendiri #plakk

 **Genre** : romence maybe

 **Rating** : T (terkadang saya frustasi jika harus menentukan Ratingnya XD)

 **Length** : Sepanjang tali sepatu saya :v *digebukin*

 **Warning** : bahasa sulit di mengerti, Sho-ai/BL (boyxboy), alurnya kecepetan, typo berhamburan, gak nyambung dan agak ngawur * maklum aja namanya juga Author baru jadi nyasar-nyasar dikit harap dimaklumi*

 **Sumarry** : Gak tau xD #plakk

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read!

This just fanfiction.

.

.

.

Happy reading guys. :)

.

.

.

Pagi ini langit terlihat mendung. Namun dari sisi lain terlihat juga namja berwajah cantik tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya, terlihat juga beberapa kali namja ini menggembungkan pipinya.

Sepertinya namja cantik ini sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat apa yang sebenarnya mengganjal di hatinya.

Akhirnya sebuah suara pun mengintruksinya untuk segera berbalik, dan benar saja kini namja cantik ini telah mendapati namja yang sangat tidak disukainya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya namja cantik yang diketahui bernama lengkap No Min Woo itu malas.

Minwoo benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan namja yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya yang ia ketahui bernama lengkap Kim Dong Hyun itu.

Walaupun Donghyun adalah Teman sekelas Minwoo sekaligus teman satu mejanya tetap saja ia sangat tidak menyukai Donghyun.

Pasalnya Donghyun adalah orang yang selalu saja mengganggu Minwoo setiap hari.

Berbeda dengan Minwoo. Menurut Donghyun, Minwoo adalah orang yang sangat lucu, dan sangat menggemaskan dan kenyataan lainnya ternyata diam-diam Donghyun telah memendam rasa pada Minwoo.

"Kau! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang ke rumah ku untuk belajar huh? Kau pikir kau itu sudah pintar apa? Kau memang benar-benar IDIOT!" ucap Donghyun yang menekan 'kan kata idiot di akhir kalimatnya.

Masih disertai dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat kesal saat menatap Minwoo.

"Ahh benar, Aku sedang berfikir apa yang sedang mengganjal di pikiranku tadi, ternyata aku melupakan kerja kelompok kita." ucap Minwoo sambil tertawa.

Namun tawanya seketika saja berhenti dan raut wajah Minwoo berubah menjadi panik.

"Tidakkk! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh guru Jo, Bagaimana ini? Matilah kita Dong." teriak Minwoo panik sembari menatap Donghyun yang kini terlihat sangat santai.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas, aku tidak ingin tetap berdiri di sini seperti orang idiot." ucap Donghyun sambil menarik tangan Minwoo secara paksa.

Minwoo terlihat pasrah saat ini. Wajah cantiknya menjadi sangat kusut saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

.

.

Minwoo adalah anak dari keluarga yang sangat rukun dan harmonis, ayah Minwoo memang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya di luar negeri tapi tetap saja mereka tetap berhubungan lewat telpon setiap hari.

Minwoo memiliki satu kakak perempuan bernama Jo Youngmin kakaknya sangat cantik dan kepribadian yang dimiliki sangat manis.

Sedangkan Ibu Minwoo adalah orang yang sangat penyabar dan sangat menyayangi Minwoo dan kakaknya. Kehidupan keluarga mereka benar-benar sangat damai.

.

.

.

 _ **MinwooPOV**_

Matilah aku, Sepertinya aku akan dihukum untuk membersihkan seluruh sekolah karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dari guru Jo. Aku benar - benar akan tamat hari ini!

Saat aku memandang ke arah Donghyun dia terlihat sangat santai, aku tahu dia anak dari orang yang sangat berpengaruh di seoul, dia pintar dan digandrungi oleh para namja dan yeoja di seantero sekolahan.

Tapi tetap saja dia itu sangat menyebalakan, Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya menggangguku, dan menggangguku.

 _ **MinwooPOVend**_

Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya Guru Jo pun memasuki kelas dengan raut wajah yang sangat mengerikan menurut Minwoo.

Terlihat jelas oleh Donghyun tangan Minwoo yang gemetar dan tak jarang terdengar jelas suara Minwoo menelan ludah takut.

Namun, kini Donghyun malah tengah memamerkan 2 buah buku pada Minwoo. Minwoo terlihat kaget.

Namun saat Minwoo hendak mengajukan pertanyaan tentang buku yang dipegang oleh Donghyun, Donghyun malah sudah memberitahu Minwoo.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita dan aku juga telah menyalinkannya untukmu," ucap Donghyun terputus,

Minwoo terlihat sangat senang sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Namun saat Minwoo hendak mengambil buku itu dari tangan Donghyun. Donghyun justru malah berdiri dan mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi.

Minwoo berusaha keras untuk bisa menggapai buku itu dari tangan Donghyun, Namun karena tubuh Minwoo yang terbilang pendek membuat Minwoo akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau mau aku memberikan buku ini untukmu?" ucap Donghyun seperti sedang mencoba menggoda Minwoo.

Minwoo langsung saja mengagguk senang. Terlihat jelas bahwa Minwoo tengah memasang sikap semanis mungkin, berharap agar Donghyun segera memberikan buku itu padanya.

"Aku akan memberikan buku ini tapi kau harus memenuhi 3 permintaan ku. Bagaimana?" tanya Donghyun mencoba menawarkan kesepakatan.

"Hanya 3? Itu urusan mudah aku terima kesepakatan ini." balas Minwoo dengan senyum manis sembari merampas buku itu dari Donghyun.

Akhirnya Minwoo dan Donghyun pun selamat dari hukuman Guru Jo. Dan sepertinya mereka berdualah yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sekitar 2 menit yang lalu namun Minwoo masih terlihat tengah berkutat merapikan bukunya.

Donghyun hanya memandang bosan ke arah Minwoo, kelas sudah sepi tapi mereka masih berada di sana.

"Woo-ya, Kapan kau akan selesai merapikan bukumu itu? Kau tidak melihat bahwa kelas sudah sepi sekarang? Apa lagi yang ingin kau tunggu huh?" tanya Donghyun dengan nada sedikit malas.

"Jika ingin duluan maka pergilah, Aku juga tidak mengharapkan mu ada di sini." balas Minwoo ketus. Sembari berdiri dan menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Hohoho, Sepertinya ada seseorang yang lupa akan sesuatu hal." ucap Donghyun sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Minwoo yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"D-Donghyun, J-jangan mendekat a-atau kau akan..." belum sempat Minwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

 **Cup**

.

.

.

Donghyun sudah terlebih dahulu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minwoo.

Walaupun hanya hitungan detik tetap saja hal tersebut berhasil membuat Minwoo seketika terbelalak tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingat tentang kesepakatan yang telah kita buat tadi pagi?" tanya Donghyun dengan senyum bak seorang setan yang sedang memenangkan lotre.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Minwoo, hanya anggukan pelan yang Donghyun dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari Minwoo.

"Hahh! Kini saatnya aku sebutkan permintaan ku yang pertama. Dengarkan baik-baik Woo, AKU INGIN KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU SELAMA 1 MINGGU PENUH." ucap Donghyun yang menekankan kata 1 MINGGU PENUH pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa! Kau gilaa ya? Kau pikir aku mau menuruti permintaan bodohmu itu apa? " kesal Minwoo sembari membulatkan matanya.

"Terserah, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya baiklah tidak apa-apa, Tapi kau harus kehilangan imej baik dan lugumu itu, Menjadi Seorang yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri." ucap Donghyun agak mengancam.

"B- baiklah Aku akan melakukannya." balas Minwoo pasrah sambil menundukan kepalanya lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Minwoo tengah berbaring di kamarnya yang sangat luas (menurut Author). Tak jarang terlihat jelas Minwoo mengacak rambutnya kesal. Minwoo masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia sepakati dengan Donghyun pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menuruti kesepakatan dengan Donghyun! Ahh Bodohnya aku! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" teriak Minwoo frustasi tapi tidak lama setelah itu kini Minwoo terlihat sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Minwoo masih setia memejamkan matanya di kasur. Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa sepasang mata kini tengah menyaksikan ia sedang tertidur dengan damainya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.00 tapi Donghyun telah sampai ke rumah Minwoo. Ia benar-benar sangat senang karena keinginan yang telah lama ia pendam bisa terwujud yaitu menjadi Pacar Minwoo sampai 1 minggu ke depan, setidaknya itulah yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ke L.A.

Terlihat jelas oleh manik mata Donghyun Minwoo kini tengah menggeliat dan tentu saja hal itu berhasil membuat Donghyun terkejut.

"Ah mengagetkan saja, bagaimana bisa saat dia tertidur pun dia bisa mengagetkan aku, sebaiknya aku menuggunya di meja makan saja." ucap Donghyun seraya berjalan menuju lantai dasar rumah Minwoo.

Ibu Minwoo kini tengah membawakan satu mangkuk besar berisi sup rumput laut kesukaan Donghyun. Dan detik berikutnya senyum Donghyun pun langsung mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Jika Ibu tahu kau akan ke sini Ibu pasti akan membuatkan lebih banyak sup rumput laut untukmu." ucap Ibu Minwoo ramah masih dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Ibu tidak perlu repot-repot, sup ini sudah lebih dari cukup." balas Donghyun sambil menunjuk sup di mangkuk besar itu.

"Bolehkah aku memakannya sekarang Bu." lanjut Donghyun manja.

"Tentu saja boleh Donghyun, makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau." balas Ibu Minwoo sambil tersenyum senang.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Ibu Minwoo sangat menyukai Donghyun dan menyayanginya.

Namun di sisi lain Minwoo malah dengan santainya berjalan menuruni anak tangga masih dilengkapi dengan piama tidur miliknya.

Saat matanya menatap meja makan ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Donghyun tengah duduk dengan bahagianya di meja makan sambil sesekali memakan sup di hadapannya.

"Ibu! Kenapa kau mengijinkan mahluk mengerikan itu masuk ke rumah kita!" teriak Minwoo histeris. Tentu saja detik itu juga Ibu Minwoo langsung menjitak kepala Minwoo.

"Tutup mulutmu Woo. Cepat mandi dan segera sarapan, Donghyun telah menunggu mu dari tadi." ucap Ibu Minwoo sembari mendorong paksa anak bungsunya itu menuju ke lantai atas.

Namun sebelum sempat Minwoo menghilang ditelan pintu Minwoo sempat melihat senyum kemenangan yang dipancarkan oleh wajah Donghyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Minwoo telah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tentu saja wajah manisnya kini terlihat semakin manis karena ia memang terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat manis.

Minwoo sedikit tersenyum saat menatap bayangannya di cermin. Tak lama setelah itu Minwoo pun langsung berjalan keluar kamar untuk segera turun ke lantai dasar rumahnya.

"Ayo cepat berangkat, kita hampir terlambat sekarang." ucap Minwoo ketus.

"Tapi kau kan belum sarapan woo." ucap Ibu khawatir. Namun sepertinya Minwoo malah mengabaikan ucapan Ibunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." balas Donghyun sembari menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Ibu jangan khawatir tentang Minwoo. Ada aku yang akan menjaganya dengan baik." lanjut Donghyun sambil memeluk Ibu Minwoo.

"Ibu percaya pada mu Dong, tolong jaga Minwoo untuk Ibu ya." balas Ibu Minwoo sedikit khawatir.

"Yakkk! Sebenarnya sampai kapan aku harus menunggu kalian berpelukan huh? Sampai natal tahun depan? Kalian ini benar-benar berlebihan." ucap Minwoo kesal seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ibunya dan Donghyun yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya .

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ibu." pamit Donghyun sambil berlari mengejar Minwoo.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sekolah tepatnya di parkiran sekolah. Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil milik Donghyun dan segera berjalan menuju kelas.

Namun saat mereka berjalan dan berpapasan dengan sesama siswa dan siswi sekolah itu, Hampir semuanya menyapa Donghyun.

Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Minwoo kesal. Akhirnya Minwoo pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Donghyun yang menurutnya sangat genit itu.

"Kenapa dia Benar-benar menyebalkan? Dia pikir aku ini apa? Setelah menciumku kemarin dia malah menggoda yeoja-yeoja di sini, hahh! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" kesal Minwoo sambil sesekali meniup poninya kesal.

Donghyun yang kini menyadari bahwa Minwoo tidak ada di sampingnya pun segera pergi meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja itu.

Mata Donghyun terus menyusuri koridor sekolah dan tak jarang ia terlihat sedikit berlari.

Ia berharap sosok yang sedang dicarinya akan segera ditemukan namun sepertinya hasilnya nihil, sampai akhirnya Donghyun memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke dalam kelasnya.

Dan benar saja kini Minwoo tengah duduk di pojok kanan paling belakang dan terlihat jelas bahwa Minwoo benar-benar kesal pada Donghyun.

"Woo-ya kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Kau tahu 'kan kita ini adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkan kekasih tampan mu ini huh?" tanya Donghyun kesal.

Namun sepertinya kata-kata Donghyun kini telah menyulut api amarah yang tengah membara di hati Minwoo.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Jika kau menganggap aku ini adalah kekasihmu bagaimana bisa kau malah mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan yeoja-yeoja genit tadi!?" balas Minwoo tak kalah kesal.

Sontak saja hal itu langsung membuat Donghyun diam seketika.

Dan detik berikutnya Donghyun pun terlihat sedang memamerkan senyum bahagianya karena mengetahui bahwa Minwoo sedang cemburu.

"Woo-ya, Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau sedang cemburu padaku saat ini." ucap Donghyun sedikit menggoda Minwoo.

"S-siapa bilang aku cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu, h-hanya saja, Aku lelah jika harus terus menerus berdiri di sana." sangkal Minwoo agak tergagap.

Donghyun tahu betul bahwa Minwoo sedang cemburu padanya saat ini, tapi Donghyun memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau soal itu.

"Iyaa Aku tahu Woo-ya, Kau tidak mungkin cemburu karena melihat Kekasihmu ini bersama yeoja lain ." ucap Donghyun sambil tetap tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

 _ **Tet...**_

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi Minwoo terlihat sangat senang mendengar bel kebebasan yang membuatnya bisa cepat-cepat pergi ke kantin.

"Ahh akhirnya istirahat juga, aku hampir mati kelaparan karena menunggu bel istirahat." ucap Minwoo lega.

Donghyun menatap Minwoo sambil tersenyum manis. Dan detik berikutnya Donghyun sudah menggandeng tangan Minwoo lembut.

"Ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Donghyun. Sepertinya saat ini jantung Minwoo sedang berdebar tak karuan.

Benar saja dalam hidupnya baru kali ini Minwoo merasakan hal yang semacam itu.

Tapi tetap saja ia menyangkal dengan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyukai Donghyun.

Kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati makanan dengan lahapnya.

Sampai-sampai mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa kini puluhan pasang mata pengunjung kantin tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau ini sangat rakus ya? Lihat! Kau makan sangat berantakan sekali." ucap Donghyun seraya membersihkan sudut bibir Minwoo yang kotor.

Detak jantung Minwoo tiba-tiba saja kembali berdetak tak beraturan saat Donghyun membersihkan sudut bibirnya.

Sepertinya Minwoo telah terkena sihir cinta mematikan milik Donghyun. Setelah membersihkan sudut bibir Minwoo Donghyun pun kembali memakan makannnya.

Berbeda dengan Donghyun, kini Minwoo malah menatap Donghyun yang tengah makan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Namun sepertinya Minwoo sadar akan tatapan pengunjung kantin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal baik namja maupun yeoja penggemar Donghyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak lanjutkan makan mu Woo?" tanya Donghyun sambil menatap Minwoo yang terlihat tak memiliki selera makan lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan jika semua penggemarmu menatap kesal kearahku?" balas Minwoo ketus. Lalu Minwoo langsung beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki bermaksud untuk pergi.

Namun Belum sempat Minwoo pergi sebuah tangan berhasil menahannya. Minwoo tahu betul siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Yup! Donghyun adalah pemilik tangan itu. Detik berikutnya Minwoo pun berbalik dan menatap Donghyun.

 **Cup..**

Tiba-tiba saja Donghyun mencium bibir Minwoo, kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari ciuman mereka yang pertama.

Minwoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat Donghyun menciumnya.

Akhirnya Donghyun pun menyudahi acara berciumannya dengan Minwoo.

Dan kini Donghyun menatap seluruh namja, yeoja pengunjung kantin yang terlihat sangat terkejut, dan terlihat juga beberapa yeoja menangis karena menyaksikan kejadian semenit yang lalu.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah 'KEKASIHKU' ." ucap Donghyun lantang sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang bertautan dengan tangan Minwoo.

Terlihat jelas bahwa wajah Minwoo kini menjadi merah. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Awalnya Minwoo berpikir bahwa Donghyun hanya mempermainkan nya, tapi nyatanya kini Donghyun malah mengungkapkan bahwa Ia adalah kekasihnya.

Kini mata Donghyun menatap mata Minwoo. Dan terlihat jelas bahwa Minwoo sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Donghyun terlihat sedang menyetir dan sesekali menatap ke arah Minwoo khawatir. Pasalnya setelah kejadian dikantin siang tadi Minwoo lebih banyak diam.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja manis ini. Yang pasti raut wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Woo-ya, Kenapa kau dari tadi hanya diam? Kau marah karena aku menciummu tadi ya?" tanya Donghyun sambil menatap namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tidak, Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." balas Minwoo sambil menatap balik Donghyun.

Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Donghyun bahagia. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Minwoo menatap Donghyun saat mereka tengah berbicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Jangan bilang padaku bahwa ada namja lain yang sedang kau pikirkan selain aku!? " ucap Donghyun agak meninggikan suaranya.

Minwoo menatap Donghyun sambil tertawa. Dan hal itu langsung saja membuat Donghyun cemberut.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Minwoo. Donghyun masih memasang wajah cemberut. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Minwoo saat ini.

"Terima kasih Donghyun-ah." ucap Minwoo manja sambil mencium pipi Donghyun Dan langsung lari keluar dari dalam mobil.

Donghyun sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi sepertinya Donghyun terlihat sangat senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Donghyun terlihat tengah berbaring di ranjangnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Ia tengah mengingat kejadian hari ini, Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia saat ini. Namun senyumnya seketika saja pudar saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering.

Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan belum sempat Donghyun berkata apa-apa. Seseorang dari seberang telponnya telah berbicara panjang lebar di sana.

"Kapan kau akan sampai di LA? Ibu sangat cemas jika meninggalkanmu sendirian di Seoul. Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan berkas pindahmu dari sekolah dan segera pergi kemari." cerocos wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah ibu Donghyun itu.

Tanpa aba- aba Donghyun langsung mematikan ponselnya. Wajah Donghyun terlihat sangat murung saat baru menerima panggilan dari Ibunya.

Donghyun hanya menghela napas lemas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Minwoo.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Bahagia pun telah berlalu. Kebersamaan mereka kian hari semakin dekat dan kini mereka berdua telah benar-benar saling mencintai .

Dan tanpa sadar ini adalah hari terakhir dari satu minggu kesepakatan mereka berpacaran.

Minwoo terlihat sangat murung karena ia sadar bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirnya sebagai kekasih Donghyun.

Namun sepertinya Minwoo sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Donghyun. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Donghyun hari ini juga.

Dan detik berikutnya ponsel Minwoo pun berdering. Yang menandakan sebuah pesan baru masuk.

 _ **From:**_ _**Donghyunnie**_

 _Maaf Woo hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu._

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

 _ **To:Minwoo-ie**_

Dan detik berikutnya Minwoo pun berdecak kesal. Dan merasa ada sedikit yang mengganjal hatinya. Tak biasanya Donghyun mengucapkan kata maaf sampai berkali-kali seperti ini.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Minwoo pun pergi ke sekolah dengan sopir pribadinya.

Namun sesampainya Minwoo di kelas Ia tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Donghyun.

Sampai detik berikutnya ia bertanya kepada ketua kelasnya.

"Hyunseong, apa kau melihat Donghyun?" tanya Minwoo yang kini terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Oh Kim Dong Hyun, kudengar dari kantor, bahwa pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah sampai di sekolah untuk mengambil surat kepindahannya ke LA." jelas ketua kelas kepada Minwoo.

"Surat pindah?" tanya Minwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, kudengar Donghyun mengambil penerbangan pagi ini. pesawatnya akan lepas landas jam 08:00 Dan sekarang sudah jam padamu agar kau menyusulnya sekarang, kurasa saat ini ia masih dibandara." saran ketua kelas pada Minwoo.

Dan detik itu juga Minwoo langsung berlari ke parkiran dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya

Minwoo terlihat sangat sedih bahkan tak jarang ia membentak supirnya untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Hingga sampai juga Minwoo di bandara yang sangat ramai saat itu. Tapi kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 08:01 .

Minwoo terus menangis dan terus mencari di mana pesawat tujuan LA yang akan lepas landas jam 8 pagi ini. Dan Akhirnya sampai Ia di empat di mana penerbangan LA yang ternyata telah lepas landas satu menit yang lalu.

Tentu saja tangisnya semakin pecah dan semakin terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Kakinya kini sudah tidak sanggup lagi menompang berat tubuhnya dan memaksanya untuk terduduk di lantai bandara. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Yang ia inginkan hanya Donghyun, kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai berada di sampingnya sekarang. Minwoo masih terus menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Matanya kini terlihat sangat sembab, hidungnya merah seperti tomat dan rambutnya yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Kenapa kau menangis huh? " tanya seseorang di belakangnya. Namun seketika itu juga mata Minwoo langsung mencari sumber dari suara itu.

Suara yang sangat ia kenali, suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar saat ini.

Dan benar saja Kini Minwoo mendapati orang yang sangat dicintainya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Donghyunnie jangan pergi, Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Minwoo lirih sambil menatap Donghyun yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya.

Donghyun pun menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi mulus Minwoo.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau berhenti menangis sekarang." balas Donghyun dan langsung memeluk Minwoo dengan erat saat itu juga dan tentu saja langsung mendapat anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban dari Minwoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau ingin pergi ke LA?" tanya Minwoo dengan suara yang terdengar serak karena habis menangis.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di mobil, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dari sini." ajak Donghyun sambil membantu Minwoo berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Donghyun dan Minwoo tengah berada di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi Minwoo,

Sepanjang perjalanan Minwoo terus saja memeluk Donghyun dengan sangat erat dan berhasil membuat Donghyun sesak napas.

"Minwoo-ya kau memelukku terlalu erat bisakah kau kendurkan pelukanmu itu sedikit?" tanya Donghyun dan langsung mendapat gelengan sebagai jawaban dari Minwoo.

"Tidak mau! Siapa suruh kau pergi tanpa memberitahukannya padaku? Dan sebagai balasan dari perbuatanmu itu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." jelas Minwoo sambil terus mempererat pelukannya.

Donghyun hanya tersenyum bahagia karena hari ini tiga hal baik terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Yang pertama Ibu Donghyun memberitahu Donghyun bahwa ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke korea dan itulah yang menyenabkan penerbangannya dibatalkan.

Dan yang kedua kini ia tetap bisa bersama dengan namja manis yang sangat dicintainya.

Dan yang ketiga ternyata namja manis yang sangat dicintai oleh Donghyun juga mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Itulah yang membuat namja tampan bernama Donghyun ini amat sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Woo-ya, kau masih punya hutang padaku, kau harus membayarnya sekarang juga." ucap Donghyun sambil menatap Minwoo yang kini terlihat seperti orang bingung.

"Hutang apa? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah meminjam uang darimu Dong." balas Minwoo sambil sesekali mengingat hari-hari yang sudah ia lalui.

"Sepertinya hanya ada satu cara agar bisa membuatmu mengingatnya." ucap Donghyun sambil sedikit menampilkan senyum setannya. Detik berikutnya.

 **Cup...**

Donghyun kini telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minwoo. Tentu saja jurusnya ini berhasil membuat Minwoo mengingat tentang kesepakatannya satu minggu yang lalu.

"Bagaimana? kau ingat?" tanya Donghyun sambil menatap Minwoo. Minwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum malu.

"Aku ingat, kau memiliki 2 permintaan lagi, ayo cepat sebutkan. Supaya aku bisa segera melunasi hutangku padamu." balas Minwoo sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu memeluk Donghyun.

"Baiklah ini tidak akan sulit untuk dilakukan. Aku ingin memperpanjang hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih sampai kita siap untuk menikah. Dan satu lagi aku ingin kau tetap ada di sampingku untuk selamanya. Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?" tanya Donghyun sambil menangkup wajah Minwoo dengan tangannya.

Detik berikutnya Minwoo pun langsung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Senyum bahagia pun kini telah terukir indah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mengabulkannya karena aku sangat mencintaimu Donghyunnie" ucap Minwoo sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Donghyun.

"Terima kasih Minwoo-ya. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." balas Donghyun sambil membalas pelukan Minwoo.

Saat ini Donghyun dan Minwoo merasa amat sangat bahagia. Mereka telah berjanji pada diri mereka masing-masing untuk terus saling mencintai dan menjaga satu sama lain. Sampai kapanpun, akan tetap seperti itu. Sampai maut yang akan benar-benar memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **A/N:** Huufft *lap keringat* akhirnya fic pertama aku dengan pairing DongWoo selesai juga. Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Gak nyambung kah? Maafkanlah saya, tolong dimaklumi saja. Saya 'kan masih newbie XD nih fic muncul tiba-tiba di otak saya waktu saya lagi menyendiri XD (untung gak kesambet) dan fic saya ini udah banyak di koreksi sama temen saya yang juga masih newbie. Biarpun dia newbie, tapi fic dia udah ada 11 biji(?) buanyak ameettt /alay mode on/

Yasyudahlah, daripada saya ngebacot panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas #plakk.-. mendingan saya sudahi saja ne XD akhir kata.

 **Mind to review?**

Sign, **Mitsuka Kimii-chan.**


End file.
